Melana Fray
Melana Fray '''(Adopted by '''Lyssy-chan) is a main character in ''Inifity's Row ~ Iron Maiden ''and member of Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Mel was born in Vilium, being the eldest sister of Caroline and the daughter of Ian and Alia Fray. Before Carol was born, her parents were ecstatic to find she had broken what Alia called the "Clans curse", however was more or less ignored by her grandmother because of it. Unlike Caroline now, Mel has vivid memory of growing up. She remembers how much Caroline was protected, how much her parents and grandma fought because she possessed the purple eyes of a leader despite it not supposed to be possible. She remembers how much she was ignored, forgotten, and told to protect Caroline. Because of the difference in how she was treated Mel had a lot of mixed feelings, feeling both responsible but envious of Caroline. When she was 9, she was separated from her whole family from a demon attack. Separated from her younger sister, she found herself with a small group of traveling merchants, and used this opportunity to search for her sister. At some point in her travels, she hears of her sisters whereabouts and finds out she is in Row, so she leaves the traveling merchants to join the Row only to find Caroline, her sister, does not remember her existence. ''-wip-'' Infinity's Row ~ Iron Maiden Finally after Caroline regains her memory of Melana they reunite. Afterwards a fight took place and Melana tried to help the injured by letting them use the Merchants medicine carriage. While Caroline was trying to save a boy from dying Melana slapped Caroline in order to get her to calm down from the fit she was having, later regretting it. Afterwards, she found Caroline sobbing in her room's bathroom, blood and shards of glass all around her. After attempting to calm her and failing, seeing as Cameron was the only one who could calm her down. After cleaning her up she left the two alone. After a bunch of crap that someone else probably has written down Melana and the rest of the row flees to escape their dark selves. Personality Mel is a very brave and confident person, ready to step up to any challenge, and in the end she is a bit more of a daredevil because of it. She knows never to act stupidly in any situation that could end up potentially dangerous, so she retains a good sense of logic at all times. Melana, once she has devoted herself to something, will keep following with undying loyalty. With her friends, family, and superiors she will trust their choices accordingly even if in disagreement. However, as a sister she lacks the ability to connect well to her sister, causing disagreements between them. Weapon A gun (more of a rifle) given by the Merchants a few years before she discovered Caroline's location. The rifle can transform into two guns. Ability's/Strengths/Weaknesses Physical Strength: 5 Mental Strength: 7 Health: 8 Fighting: 6.5 Defense: 7 Stealth: 8 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 8 Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One